


Eff Studying!

by Midoriberry



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crack, Jesus Christ I wrote this shit, M/M, None of this is really sponsored, Not a sponsorship, Oral Sex, Sex, crackfic, handjobs, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoriberry/pseuds/Midoriberry
Summary: Ryuji gets a private study session with Goro Akechi by accident, but with a terrible twist!Puritans hate this! Click on the hyperlink to learn more!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	Eff Studying!

**Author's Note:**

> For once in over a decade, I am going to unironically say this:  
> I am not affiliated or sponsored by ANY way shape or form by these companies.  
> These codes DO NOT WORK.  
> This is just my crack cocaine.  
> Don't @ me bro.

Ryuji scratched his head. How in the world did he manage to get suckered into a study session with Akechi? A  _ private  _ session at that!

Ann bailed out since Shiho had finally been released from the hospital. Makoto texted an hour prior to inform everyone about an emergency student council meeting. Kasumi had practice. Haru had a relative visiting, Futaba had a planned raid on a “secret website,” and Yusuke probably got lost and started following a pigeon to sketch, and forgot about the whole thing. 

And Ren, the ultimate traitor. He got a text from some friend from Sumaru City named Takashi and stepped out to call him. Naturally, Morgana followed him and Sojiro closed the shop early for a date. 

That is how the study group of ten and a store owner became two with only Ryuji and Akechi sitting in Leblanc’s attic. Akechi read his textbook, writing notes and mumbling concepts aloud then proceeding to scribble more. Ryuji grumbled and turned pages. He could have left, easily too, but the personal text he received from Makoto half an hour ago emitted the most ominous aura. No way would he disobey especially with Akechi there. Ren would rat on him if he ditched the session. Akechi though? Without batting an eye. 

Nearly an hour into the study and Ryuji patted himself on the back. This had been the longest he ever lasted before deciding to call it quits. He pulled out his mobile and browsed the internet and played a few games. Akechi said nothing and continued his work, shifting his legs on occasion.

Ryuji leaned forward. The third year was absorbed in his math. Good. Time to look at sexy stuff using the Leblanc wifi. 

Opening the bookmarks, Ryuji slipped on his headphones to listen to the latest “big tits” upload. A particular high-pitched moan gave a jumpstart to his dick. Ryuji adjusted his legs.

A damn shame for the pussy censorship. Not that he liked dick or anything but, it would have been great if he could see the guy’s cock railing her instead of a bunch of blurry pixels rubbing against another. Disappointed, he dared to search for another. The same result. Different website, mosaic galore. He tried a foreign website, but received a denial of service. US IPs only? What the eff did that mean?

“Dammit! This is effin’ lame!”

Goro quirked an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be studying?”

“Man, who cares? I’m gonna fail anyway.” Ryuji sighed. Despite everything the bastard did, Akechi was still a goody-goody about school. He tapped his chin, getting a feel for the guy before him. 

_ I wonder if he ever looked at porn. _

“You’re quite the self-fulfilling prophecy.” Akechi closed his book and reached for his A. logo briefcase and removed his laptop. Turning it on, he smirked at the monkey before him. “Perhaps if you bothered to have a better outlook on your academics, you wouldn’t have to resort to sports to get into higher education.”

Not wanting to take the bait, Ryuji took the bait. Feet swift to the floor, he was ready to fight. It was better than studying anyway. He could take Akechi on! “What was that?!”

The headphones pulled out from its jack. Shrills and squeals blasted from the mobile’s speaker. “MORE! MORE! FEELS SO GOOD!” An intense heat smothered Ryuji’s face. 

Akechi chuckled and patted the seat next to his. “Sit.”

Ryuji scrambled to quiet his phone. The more he tried, louder the moans became. “It’s just an a-ad!”

“I’m sure.”

“For real! It’s just an ad!” 

Goro sipped from his mug. “Sit.”

Phone muted and tail between his legs, Ryuji obeyed. Good thing Ren wasn’t there or else this could have been worse. Ren would have laughed and made fun of Ryuji and told Ann about the situation. Ann would laugh and gossip to the girls; Futaba no doubt would use the incident as blackmail. Probably for video games or more computer parts. Thank god that didn’t happen!

Akechi smirked. “Obedient for a dog in heat.”

“Sh-shut up,” he sulked. “Don’t act like you've never seen porn.”

“Oh, I have.”

“You do!?”

“What boy our age hasn’t?” He shrugged.

“For real!? Dude, what’s your favorite tag?”

Akechi grimaced. “I’m not telling you that.”

“Well I like big tits, threesomes, creampies, gaping-”

“I don’t care,” he said with a blank stare. Goro opened his email and read the most recent. “Do you watch yours censored?”

“Whaddya think? I ain’t gotta choice. It’s always that shitty pixels over the good stuff.”

“Heh.” 

“What’s so funny?”

“Sakamoto you’re doing it all wrong. You should be looking at foreign websites.”

“You think I haven’t tried that yet? It’s all blocked!”

A mischievous grin graced Akechi’s handsome features. “Well… I could help you get past all that.”

Ryuji swallowed. The grin didn’t sit well with him, good-looking bastard or not. But this was porn Akechi was talking about! Maybe he really did have a way around the blocked sites. Again, he took the bait. “Okay. How?”

“Why…” Akechi clicked on an email. Large bold letters featuring a white mountain in a blue background appeared. “With Nord VPN, you can access thousands of websites you couldn’t before. Can’t get past the Great Firewall of China? Nord VPN has you covered!”

“What the eff!?” Ryuji’s chair wobbled, nearly knocking him down.

“You’re interested in uncensored porn, right? With Nord VPN, you can get all the good stuff right at your fingertips and at the expense of Leblanc’s wifi.”

Akechi entered the name of a website and was granted immediate access. Before Ryuji’s eyes were no pixels, no blurs. Full bush, naked pussy, cocks so large he almost salivated at how the woman took it. For the first time ever, Ryuji could say he saw a real vagina, not the censored garbage he was subjugated to. 

“Wow…”

“And if you use the promo code Akechi20, you can get twenty percent off your Nord VPN subscription.”

The blond shook his head. What the hell was happening? “Dude, what? Why do you have a special promo code?”

Goro shrugged. “Doesn’t everyone have one?”

“No!” 

“I highly suggest you use the Akechi20 code.” Typing a few keywords into the website’s search bar, Akechi began a video. “It’s good stuff.”

A foreign woman spread open her legs and touched herself. Ryuji’s eyes were all but plastered to the screen. Amazing. More than amazing, the VPN service really worked! How was it that Akechi got to see real puss before he did? Not fair!

Akechi leaned over to Ryuji’s side and cupped the growing bulge in his pants. “You seem excited.”

Ryuji jumped in his seat. “The hell!?” Though he did not leave. It may have been Akechi doing the fondling, but no one else had ever touched him  _ that way _ before. 

Lips hovered over bright red ears. A smirk thick in its aura as a chuckle echoed from the throat. Hot air tickled the sensitive flesh. “Why don’t we watch some more?”

“I-I-I!” Ryuji gulped. The gloved fingers unzipped his pants, slipping in to massage his erection through the dampening underwear. “I have to study!”

Akechi chuckled and pressed his lips on Ryuji’s upper lobe. “Wouldn’t it be easier if you could listen to what the book said instead of having to read? Reading takes so much…” He nibbled on the crimson flesh. “...energy.”

“Aah fuck…” Gentle bite made him harder. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I w-wish, haha.”

“Well…” Akechi breathed, his gloved hand reaching inside the hem of Ryuji’s underpants. Leather met with the hardened organ. Ryuji’s surprised gasp brought shivered pleasure to Goro. His pants became unbearably restrictive. “With Audible you can listen to all your favorite books without ever having to step into a store or a library.”

Of all the stupid, inane things! Audible!? What the hell was Akechi talking about and why did he touch his dick so good while saying that shit!?

“Ake-ake-”

“Shh…” The soft breath caressing the ear. “Audible can be listened to everywhere at your convenience. At school, the gym, at the mall: anywhere. Now today is your lucky day, Sakamoto…”

Forming his thumb and index finger into a C, Akechi slid his hand up and down along Ryuji’s shaft in a slow, tantalizing motion. Curious, Akechi peeked at Ryuji’s cock and swallowed. What a massive cock! Not too long, a bit on the low side of average, but the girth was magnificent. He added more fingers to the dick and marveled at the heat, and the unclosed space between his digits and palm. Goro licked his lips: Ryuji was indeed a big boy. 

“Huh?” panted Ryuji, his mind focused on the delicious friction between his legs and Akechi’s teasing whispers and not the actual words spoken. “Lucky day?”

“That’s right.” Akechi nibbled the ear again. “If you use the code Read56, you can have two books for free with your subscription to Audible.”

Ryuji bucked his hips. He wanted more of that bastard’s touch, not his dumb promotions. Though if it made him stroke his dick harder, he’d listen to Akechi talk about the exercise regiment that gave him the nice shape of his ass for all he cared!

Not that he looked at his ass or anything!

“Do you want to hear more?” Goro crooned as he increased the pace. “There are so many  _ benefits _ .”

“Oh god YES!” Too much, too much! Akechi was just too much! Reaching his limit, muscles taut and ready to explode, Ryuji grunted, “Akechiii!” as he came into Akechi’s hand. Tired, he slumped into the chair and tried to catch his breath.

Examining his semen-covered glove, Akechi scowled before throwing the glove at Ren’s bed. “Then let’s look at my website.”

“Wha-?” He hadn’t recuperated from his stint and Akechi wanted to look at his website? “I don’t get you.”

“And you never will,” declared Goro. “Now if you look at my website, which was made thanks to Squarespace, an online platform that lets you create the website of your dreams. From businesses, to art portfolios, hobbies, instructions, and more, Squarespace can host all that for you, and it’s easy.”

“Bruh-”

“You can see all my other social media accounts on my web page made by Squarespace. Which by the way if you use the promo code SpAkechi, you can get a discount for the service.”

“How… how do you even know how to make a website?”

A light gleamed from the corner of Akechi’s eye. “Why I used SkillShare-”

“UGH.”

“Skillshare is an online learning platform with thousands of classes. Want to learn how to sew? Skillshare. Have interests in writing and want to write a book? Skillshare. Need to learn how to code or make a simple web page? Skill-”

“Yeah, yeah, skillsquare. I get it.” Ryuji sighed. “Handjob aside, this day effin’ sucks.”

Akechi frowned. How impudent. “If you’re going to cry about free sexual favor, then make yourself useful and get on your knees.”

“Hey now-” A kick to the chair and Ryuji’s face met the floor. Gazing up, Akechi’s eyes were wild, face flushed and an erection ready to burst out at any provocation. Ryuji shuddered when Akechi lifted his chin with his foot. 

“It’s my turn to have fun.” Sitting on the chair and spreading his legs, Akechi undid the fly of his pants and whipped out his hard cock. 

Ryuji gulped. Beneath the smug, condescending pretty-boy there was a dick as big as his attitude. Pulsing veins running along his thick, large shaft and a swollen head with a bead of precum from excitement. How Akechi hid that monster in his pants, Ryuji would never know, but it was out and proud, and demanding attention. 

Akechi tapped his foot. “I’m waiting, Sakamoto.”

“Don’t rush me!” Ryuji pouted. “S’not like I've ever done this.” He crawled to the chair, settling between Akechi’s legs. With a shaking hand, Ryuji reached out and touched the base of the shaft. 

“You can do better than that.”

“Tch!” Biting his tongue, Ryuji rubbed down to the base with tentative strokes. By the pleased sounds coming from Akechi, he had to be doing something right. He had a dick so he knew what to do with another man’s dick. Nothing too difficult, he figured. “Whoa… dude you’re clean! All mowed out and shit.”

“No one likes to get entangled in a forest of pubes.” Goro chuckled. “That’s why I use Manscaped: Refining the Gentleman.”

“Aaaargh come on!”

Fisting Ryuji’s hair, Akechi yanked his head and pierced into his eyes. “The state of your hedges is important. If you ever want someone to blow you with gusto and not revulsion, you’d at least better be trimmed.” Loosening his grip on the surly blond, he patted his cheek affectionately and redirected his face to his aching crotch. “Now suck it.”

Darting his tongue, Ryuji closed his eyes as he held Goro’s member in his hand and licked the head. The taste was unlike anything he had ever tried. It reminded him of his own sweaty musk after a jog mixed with the salty precum. Unpleasant, but the encouraging moan from Akechi excited him. He wanted nothing more than to lean against Akechi’s gentle hand, yet knew it wouldn’t end well if he didn’t try with his blowjob.

“You should do it like you’d want to get blown,” replied Akechi, voice soft yet with a tinge of a threat unwavering should Ryuji flee.

Ryuji stroked the shaft and licked the head again, this time with more suction. Slowly, more and more of Akechi’s girth entered his mouth. Fat cock sopping wet with his saliva, twitching when the tongue swirled around the sensitive crown, and pumped whatever else he couldn’t fit inside. 

Akechi jerked his hips, careful not to choke Ryuji but wanting more of that hot mouth around his needy cock. “That’s it,” he cooed, caressing Ryuji’s hair. “So this is how you want to get sucked? You’re such a natural, Sakamoto.”

Confidence strangely boosted, Ryuji held Goro’s hip with one hand and rubbed with the other. No way was this beautiful bastard getting the best of him. Knowing that he had the Detective Prince writhing in pleasure made his cock spring in excitement. Something about the manly smell and that taste mixed with the hitched breaths and wanton groans did a number on Ryuji. More than ever he wanted to make Akechi cum. To wipe that obnoxious smirk from his face and have him begging for more, of Ryuji and his skilled hands and mouth. A sadistic side of him wanted Akechi to be dependent on his touches and sex.

“Sakamoto…” Goro bit his lips. “I’m getting close.”

“Yeah?” Ryuji pulled away, hands greedily stroking faster. He kissed the underside of the cock. “You gonna cum, Akechi?”

“Aaah... Fuck!” Back arched, tiptoes planted hard onto the floor, Akechi came with a gasp. His seed spread on the floor and Ryuji’s hands and cheek.

“Holy shit…” Ryuji fell on his ass, eyes wide at how amazing Akechi looked despite being jerked off by the “dog in heat.” His forehead glistened, breath ragged with dark eyes dripping in lust. His tie fell loose around the unbuttoned shirt, sweat rolling down his neck and into his chest. If Akechi said the word, Ryuji would fuck him then and there. 

Using his gloved hand, Akechi wiped the cum from Ryuji’s cheek and threw the glove at Ren’s workshop table. “Not bad at all,” he panted. “You’re either a good lover or you sucked lots of cock in your time.”

Ryuji fumed. “HEY!”

“Now, now,” tutted Akechi, leaning back into the chair. He pulled up his legs to remove his trousers only to reveal there had been something he planned to show. Lifting his hips revealed a heart-shaped diamond right where his asshole should have been. “Don’t get too excited. We’re not done yet.”

“W-what is that?” he spluttered. 

“What else?” Akechi grinned. “It’s a buttplug.”

“Where did you ge-” Ryuji slapped his hand over his mouth. Not again!

From lust to sly salesman, Goro’s voice perked several notices. “From Adam & Eve! It’s a great online shop for all your adult needs. From clothes to music to toys, Adam & Eve has everything you need.” He grabbed his briefcase and removed a bottle of lube. “I got this as a free gift when I used the promo code DicktectivePrince and also got 50% off one item.”

It should have turned him completely off. Ryuji should have grabbed his things and left Akechi half naked on the chair with a toy up his ass while he prattled along about some stupid website he endorsed, however he chose to stay behind to stare at the jewel embedded into Akechi’s ass, while ignoring the real life commercial. Akechi didn’t swat his hand or discourage him from touching the diamond. Instead, the detective wrapped his fingers around Ryuji’s wrist and pulled in the opposite direction.

“Why don’t you take it out and see what I have inside?”

“Oh god this is effin’ crazy.” Ryuji licked his lips, morbidly fascinated how Akechi’s ass grew as he tugged the toy out. He tugged again, harder though slow enough to see the tight muscle stretch itself around the metallic bulb. Once out, the anus twitched and contracted to close the gaping hole. Unable to control himself, Ryuji inserted a finger into Goro’s ass. Soft and like a tight suction that tried to pull him in. Ryuji removed the finger. “I can’t believe this was inside you. It’s huge.”

Akechi shrugged. “It’s not that big. Your cock is bigger than that.”

Flushed, Ryuji couldn’t think of anything else to say. It had been the first time Akechi complimented him without any backhanded venom. “Th-thanks…”

A bottle of lube landed on his lap. Ryuji looked up to see Akechi sitting on the table as he tapped his nails, face pouting. 

_ Kinda cute… _

“We don’t have much time.” He ripped open a condom wrapper and spread his legs. “Ren may talk to Takashi the longest out of anyone, but he still won’t be gone for long either.” His finger beckoned for Ryuji to come. “If you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll tell you about the latest offer from GlassesUSA.”

Bouncing from the floor, Ryuji flew to Akechi’s side. His dick twitched at the sight of Akechi’s thick, toned thighs splayed over the table. He saw it in lots of pornos; anal was one of his favorite tags to boot. Too much happened all at once. He fumbled the bottle and fell several times before finally getting it right. Akechi put the condom on him, but Ryuji couldn’t open the effin’ lube!

“Calm down, monkey man,” Akechi laughed and slathered a generous amount of lube on Ryuji’s dick. “I’m all prepped up so we can skip a few steps. Now fuck me.”

“Uhh…” Oh god what was he supposed to do next!? 

“Where’s that endless spirit and energy you put into when you’re with the Phantom Thieves?” Goro teased. “Don’t tell me it’s only good when you’re playing pretend in the Metaverse.”

“Eff no!” Latching onto Akechi’s hips, Ryuji refused to give up. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t even know what hit you!”

Snickering at the statement, Akechi stretched himself against the table like a cat. “Then do your worst, Skull.”

With an intrepid hand, Ryuji slowly entered inside Akechi. If he hadn’t come earlier, then he would have exploded then and there. Nothing in his life had ever been this hot or tight! Ryuji pulled out, only to be sucked and invited back in by Akechi’s body. It wanted him back in and to fuck him wide open. Ryuji thrusted hard and fast, not stopping to check on Akechi, who merely moaned loud and bucked his hips to the pace. Not to be a selfish lover, but they had to make it quick. No time for exploring or learning each other’s most sensitive spots, the only thing that mattered was to breed like wild animals.

Sweat mixed with one another. Skin slapped against skin, frantic and wanton. Grunts and pleasured hisses. The aching need to release. Hard prick against Ryuji’s stomach, wet precum and the heated friction. Ryuji pumped Akechi’s neglected cock at the expense of his steady pace. But he didn’t care. He wanted to make Akechi feel as good as he did. Legs locked around his waist, sending his dick deeper. The jerk really knew how to get him over the edge. 

“You’re such… “Akechi moaned, “a nice lover.” Licked lips met with Ryuji’s own in a searing kiss, body shuddering as he came in silent breaths.

Akechi’s insides tightened as he orgasmed. Ryuji couldn’t hold it in when he yelled out Akechi’s name. White blissful pleasure spread as he rutted over and over, fucking Goro’s taut body as he came never wanting the moment to end. 

They shared another kiss before Akechi’s eyes flew open and pushed Ryuji away. He rushed to open the windows and threw the used condom into Ren’s fake houseplant. 

“Hurry up before he sees us, Sakamoto!”

“Oh shit you’re right!”

Once cleaned and organized, Akechi and Ryuji plopped themselves on the couch to catch their breath.

“That was, uh…” Ryuji started.

Akechi smirked and browsed through his phone. “Not bad for a dog in heat.”

Of course he’d go off and stay that kind of thing, Ryuji thought. What an ass. Leaning over, he noticed Akechi was browsing his instagram. Various photos of Akechi with food or wearing provocative clothes were all over his profile. 

“Hey Akechi… what is Fashion Nova?”

“I’m glad you asked!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't deserve my literacy.  
> If you need me, I'll be locked in a dark basement, where I belong.


End file.
